


not boyfriends (?)

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, More tags later, Not Boyfriends, chan thinks they are, changbin chills in here too, mature for make outs, soft and pure mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: chan and jisung live together and have been best friends for years. they cuddle and are very touchy and close and even say i love you. that leads chan to think they are together. roads take some turns when jisung finds a love interest, chan drops the boyfriend word, and jealousy rises. now chan has to try harder to get him.





	1. Chapter 1

"bye i will bring dinner when i get back," chan grabs his keys, "love you, sungie." with a soft kiss to jisungs cheek and a short "love you too" in return, chans out the door.

jisung mostly cleans the apartment and watches tv while hes gone.

and chan returns with dinner in hand, as promised, around 7.

they eat and then curl up in the sofa together.

jisung cutely curls up into chans side, nuzzling into him and chan kisses the top of his head.

he really loved jisung a lot.

the younger was usually pretty quiet and slept a lot, but they have been friends for years and chan knew he was just shy and antisocial.

chan simply runs his fingers up and down jisungs back and slowly, the younger drifts to sleep.

so chan lifts him up and carries him to their shared bed and gets comfortable.

 

-

 

"hyung?" jisung asks. "can you get more chips when you come back? we are almost out."

"of course, angel."

"when will you be back...?" jisung asks, munching on some cookies.

jisung really wasnt fond of being left alone all day in the apartment. thats why he has music or something on and keeps himself busy to distract himself from the loneliness.

chan knows its from his past so he tries to be home early.

"uhhh ill only be gone a few hours today. maybe noon?" chan clears his throat. "why?"

jisung shrugs. "i dunno, i feel a bit more lonely today."

chan pulls him into a small hug, "ill be back soon." he gently kisses his forehead and leaves.

he is back nearly exactly noon and finds jisung wearing chans hoodie over his underwear.

he was hugging his knees to his chest and staring and the television.

"I'm home." chan puts the chips away. "cuddles? are you tired??"

jisung nods softly. "will you nap with me?"

chan smiles. "yeah of course."

in bed, chan pulls jisungs back to his chest, kissing his shoulder.

jisung is asleep in no time.

he misses when jisung was loud and everything was more fun.


	2. the normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung is feeling better

"hyung?" 

"whats up babe?" chan asks, running his fingers over jisungs arm as they cuddle.

"just making sure youre awake." jisung laughs.

chan smiles. "mhmm"

"its really late." jisung leans forward and flips the television off. "lets go to sleep."

chan yawns, nodding.

they trail to their room and change, chan to his underwear and jisung to some sweatpants and no shirt.

they crawl into bed and chan happily spoons the younger. jisung sighs. 

"im feeling better hyung." he smiles.

chan smiles into his neck, kissing softly. "thats good. we should go out tomorrow."

"sure."

and they do. chan takes them to breakfast and to the movies and then shopping and the whole time jisung is smiling and bouncy, happy and loud.

they eat dinner comfortably and chan pays before they head home.

"i had fun, ive missed having chan days." jisung smiles when they get home. "now to get tipsy."

chan snickers. "theres the old jisung."

jisung opens his wine and pours a glass, settling with chan on the couch and flipping on the office which they were rewatching for the billionth time.

he goes through the whole bottle. 

he is tipsy by the time chan decides its time for bed.

so he helps the giggly jisung to bed and helps him change.

"youre so-" hiccup. "handsome hyung." he giggles, fingers running across chans face.

chan smiles, holding him. "yeah youre pretty too baby."

"i think when you call me that." he slurs, hiccuping again.

"lets go to sleep."

the next morning, chan is up and getting dressed, jisung passed out drooling, sprawled across the bed.

he wakes up before chan leaves and gives him a sleepy smile.

"ill be back in a few hours," chan kisses his forehead. "go back to sleep, take some medicine. love you."

"love you too," jisung disappears as chan leaves.


	3. meet changbin

honestly jisung had liked their neighbor, changbin, for a while now.

he was really attractive and as far as jisung knew, really nice.

but he never had the courage to confront him really.

jisung had decided to go get some food while chan was at work and heads out, but he doesnt get far, bumping right into someone outside his door.

"woah!" the stranger says as he catches jisung from falling. "you okay?"

"yes! i'm fine sorry." and jisung looks up. his jaw falls open. "oh my god changbin hyung i'm so fucking sorry i-"

"it's chill, everything's fine."

"i just wasn't looking.." 

"actually," changbin clears his throat. "this is good uh.. i was wondering if maybe you would be interested in going out for coffee sometime?"

jisung stares. "like.... a date...?"

"yes..?"

"oh. yes. i am interested. very." jisung nods.

"sweet uh... are you busy now?"

"i was going to get food but i'm not all that hungry."

"i can take you now then?" changbin suggests.

"i would like that."

the date was short but sweet. changbin was really nice and funny and made jisung feel really happy.

they walk back together after changbin pays, telling stories and laughing.

they stop outside his door. "well." changbin smiles. "that was fun."

"i had fun yeah." jisung smiles back.

"okay sweet. i'll see you later!" and changbin disappears into his apartment with a wave.

jisung steps into his own, smiling big, and slides his shoes off.

"where the fuck were you?" chan asks immediately.

jisungs smile fades. "i'm sorry i was-"

"i called you a million times!! and texted!!! where were you?? jisung i was worried!!" 

"i'm sorry my phone was on silent." jisung mumbles.

"where were you?" chan demands.

"uh... our neighbor changbin and i went for coffee.."

"coffee?" chan asks, anger fading.

"yes..?"

"god jisung. put your phone on vibrate or something. i was worried sick." he groans. "i thought you ran away again... gosh.."

"i'm sorry i will."

chan sighs. "let's make dinner then."

 

-

 

later that night, the two were sitting away from each other on the couch watching the office.

they hadn't spoken.

"hyung...?" jisung squeaks.

chan turns to him.

"are you angry with me?"

"no baby. i'm frustrated from work and mad at myself for getting upset over something so small." chan sighs. 

"oh." jisung whispers.

"come on let's go to bed."

they change and climb in together.

chan faces away from him.

"hyung..?" jisung sniffles, ready to cry. "i'm sorry.."

"i'm just frustrated from work baby. i'll cool off in a second then we can cuddle, don't cry." chan says softly without looking at him.

"okay..." 

jisung waits. 

20 minutes later, chan turns and pulls jisung into his chest, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back.

jisung relaxes finally.

and they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i write aus on twitter uwu @binseobins


End file.
